xxxfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicky "Nicks" Zhou
Nicky "Nicks" Zhou is a member of Xander Cage's team in xXx: Return of Xander Cage. Although he daylights as a famous DJ, he is also good friends with Xander Cage and participates in xXx activities. It is unclear if he is a recruited agent of xXx, or is only associated via his friendship with Cage. History At some point during Xander Cage's fifteen year exile, Nicks met and befriended him. Presumably this meeting was related to the partying lifestyle that both men tend toward. Nicks is also alleged to have "dated" both Taylor Swift and Lady Gaga "in the same night," though what this means is up to interpretation. When Xander Cage assembles his team to purse Xiang to the Philippines and recover Pandora's Box, Nicks is seen crashing into the music venue of his own performance, coolly evading the bouncer and greeting acquaintances. Nicks immediately distinguishes himself as "a baller" rather than a soldier. When his suggestion to "nuke this bitch from orbit" is scoffed at, he continues on to mess around with Becky's tech and punches a hole in the interior of the plane with her EXO glove. In the Philippines, Nicks takes the helm of the DJ podium-- after sneaking an alcoholic drink behind Xander's back-- and uses the music to manipulate the crowd in Cage's team's favor, including using a higher tempo song to block Talon's approach on Cage. When the Russian Army lands on the island, Nicks is ordered to shut off the music, and he complies until Cage created an opportunity for bot Cage and Xiang's team to escape. During their escape, Nicks displays his resourceful fighting style, using DJ equipment and firearms to clear his way out, though he was eventually saved by Tennyson taking out a Russian soldier by crashing his boat into him. When Serena betrays Xiang and the original "Pandora's Box" is found to be a prototype, she helps Cage's team locate the real Pandora's Box and the team races to Detroit to confront the creators behind the Box's creation. After Xiang and his remaining team are blocked by a traffic jam engineered by Xiang's team, Nicks stays with Tennyson in the team's van to head off against Xiang's crony Hawk, ending when Tennyson flipped the van over Hawk's SUV to prevent him from reaching Xiang to provide backup. Nicks and the rest of Cage's team detain Hawk and Talon and hunker down in a warehouse outside of Detroit to wait for Cage to make contact. While Cage is successful in preventing Xiang from obtaining Pandora's Box, Marke receives orders to shutter the xXx Program and turns on Cage, ordering a strike on the warehouse. A squadron of armored soldiers stormed the warehouse and the team released Hawk and Talon to help in their defense. Nicks proves himself to be effective with a handgun, and having at least a great capacity for strategizing than Tennsyon, as the man attempts to rush their attackers and requires Nicks to drag him back to safety. After the warehouse is cleared, the team discovers that a satellite has already been put on a collision course to their location. Cage tells Serena that he is going to take the satellite out with the plane is aboard, "kamikaze style," and asks that Nicks records it. Nicks does so, and we last see him assuring Cage that the video is "all here" before walking off with Tennyson and the others. Personality and Skills Nicks is the youngest member of either xXx team in xXx 3. He is defined by his love fun and his DJing abilities. In addition to weaponizing his musical abilities, he is also shown to be resourceful in hand-to-hand combat against the Russians in the Philippines as well as firearms when he and the other xXx are ambushed by the NSA in Detroit.